


搖搖晃晃的日子

by Snow201231



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow201231/pseuds/Snow201231
Summary: 你揚起頭說：「你說的，都是一些碎屑，我問的是真正的生活。」我伸出手 握住你的手 盯著我們兩人的手說：「生活是這個。」 —葉青《生活》
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. 新年參拜

**Author's Note:**

> -黑澤和安達交往後的日常  
> -溫馨甜文  
> -日劇設定  
> 

安達握著手中的暖暖包呼出一口白煙，他一邊回想著天氣預報的寒流和北海道下大雪的新聞一邊看著熙來攘往的人們，有一家人、一群朋友甚至是情侶，他們的共通點都是穿著一層又一層的保暖衣物，跟後悔在如此寒冷的天氣出門的眼神。安達抬頭看著天空，吸入一口寒冷刺骨的空氣，看來今天不會下雪呢。

新年參拜對安達來說一直都不是會列在必做清單上的事，雖然小時候會很期待和家人一起來，順便逛逛附近熱鬧的攤販，然而離開家鄉後安達漸漸沒了去新年參拜的理由，一年中的第一天也只不過是平凡的一天而已，只是人類的曆法計算賦予這一天特殊的意義。這一天裡同樣只有二十四小時，太陽一樣東升西落，黑夜仍如期降臨。

手機的震動提醒拉回安達的注意力，他脫下一隻手套解鎖手機，點開黑澤的訊息。  
「我到了喔，神社的門口，你在那裡呢？」

安達抬起頭，在流動的人群中，如電影畫面定格一般，他看到了黑澤，他穿著軍綠色大衣一邊低頭看著手機一邊小心避開別人。彷彿感應到安達的注視，黑澤很快的對上他的視線，露出笑容並向他走來。安達想喊他卻發不出聲音，因為他看到他眼裡那份純粹的喜悅，看到他一步一步的走向自己，像心跳的聲音，也像蘋果落下的聲音，咚、咚、咚，嘴角不受控制的上揚。

黑澤走到安達面前看到他的笑容後一股溫暖的情緒充斥在胸口，他也笑咪了眼對著安達說，「新年快樂，抱歉讓你等這麼久。」  
「新年快樂，黑澤，今年也請你多多指教。」

互相打招呼後，兩人一起走進神社有一搭沒一搭的聊著，年末的工作繁多又瑣碎，安達回到家後往往沾床就睡了，更不用說平常業務就繁重的黑澤，到了假日也都在對方家裡一起看書或電影，所以這是兩人久違的約會。

太陽依然高掛在天卻沒提供任何溫暖，安達卻覺得自己溫暖了許多。或許在物理的世界裡，溫度是定值，但在過日子的世界裡，溫度是相對值。如同平常一般和黑澤並肩走著，就能改變感受到的溫度，想到這裡，安達摸了摸口袋的暖暖包不禁露出微笑。

真好呢，你一來，我就不感到冷了。

注意到安達的好心情，黑澤好奇的問：「怎麼了嗎？」

安達笑著搖頭說：「沒什麼，我想起我們很久沒有約會了，所以很開心。」

「我也很開心喔，新年第一天就能看到你。」經過一段時間後黑澤已經對安達直率的發言產生一點抗體，至少不會再腦袋當機的程度，他接著說，「今年一定是很棒的一年。」

看著冬天的陽光灑在安達的髮上，黑澤伸手整理了一下他的頭髮，陽光輕微的撫過他的手指，暖暖的，像安達給人的感覺一樣。對黑澤來說，安達就像陽光一樣，在那個黑暗寒冷的夜晚裡，直直地灑落照亮他的世界，那雙溫柔的手就這樣觸碰到他的內心，將他的陰霾一掃而空。之後幾年，他也一直是他的陽光，但是卻太耀眼了，黑澤不得不保持距離防止灼傷，諷刺的是，他無法厭惡，甚至可以說喜歡他帶來的傷口。以往的新年參拜也是，黑澤總是會為安達許同一個願望，願他今年平安健康一切順心，然後再自私地為自己許願，希望我能繼續陪在他身邊，遠遠的看著就可以了。

在排隊的等待後，輪到兩人參拜，安達將準備好的五元硬幣放到賽錢箱，默默得合掌閉眼許下新年願望。

「希望我的家人和朋友們都能平安健康」安達在心中默念完後，睜開眼看了一下身旁祈願的黑澤，閉著眼，濃密的睫毛微微顫動著。

安達接著再許了一個願望。

結束參拜後，兩人到附近的屋台街逛逛。蘋果糖、炒麵、章魚燒、甜酒，食物的香氣和人們慶祝新年的心情洋溢在空氣中，經過陽光的折射，閃爍著光芒。

「我好久沒在新年逛屋台街了，覺得有種懷念的感覺。」

「我也是呢，往年和家人參拜完就直接回家了。」黑澤牽住安達的手，放進自己大衣的口袋。

安達抬頭看向他，露出笑容，回握住他的手。

好喜歡好喜歡你啊，黑澤邊想著邊因安達失去魔法無法聽到他的心聲感到可惜，好想讓他知道啊。

「黑澤你剛剛在心裡想著好喜歡好喜歡之類的話吧。」

「欸—怎麼......你怎麼知道的？難道魔法又回來了？」黑澤驚訝地看著得意的安達，如觸電般放開了牽著的手，伸出口袋。

安達露出笑容說：「因為我剛剛跟神明許願了。」

「許什麼願望？」

「黑澤你總是習慣說『該說的話』而不是『想說的話』，失去魔法之後我就聽不到你的心聲，也不知道你真正的心情，」安達略微停頓，注視著黑澤，「所以我跟神明許願，希望我能靠自己注意到你的情緒和想法。」

他重新牽起黑澤的手放進自己外套口袋，「我也會把心裡的話好好跟你說，我的煩惱、不安和擔憂，所以，你也要說出你想說的話。」

黑澤輕輕地捏了下安達的手指，笑出聲來。

黑澤時不時覺得遇見安達之前，他的生活像一場漫長的練習，所有的遭遇、遇見的人、說過的話、走的每一步，都是為了讓他以現在的樣子來到他面前，對安達說這句話。

「我喜歡你。」  
「嗯。」  
「最喜歡你了。」  
「我知道。」  
「我現在可以親你嗎？」  
「嗯.....不行啦！！」

END

關於抽籤  
「黑澤抽到什麼籤？」  
「我的是吉，安達你呢？」  
「也是吉喔，太好了！」  
「這樣的話，因為我們會一直在一起，所以加起來就是大吉喔。」  
「欸等一下，籤運不能相加吧......」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新的一年一定會很好！  
> 5 Feb 2021


	2. 超市約會

「安達，你想吃什麼？」  
「嗯...炸雞塊！」  
安達皺眉思考後想起上禮拜黑澤做的炸雞塊，酥脆外皮和鮮嫩的雞肉徹底征服他的胃。  
看著眼睛閃閃發光的安達，黑澤不禁寵溺地看著他說：「那我們去肉品區買雞腿肉吧。」

自從兩人交往後，一星期裡總有一兩天會到黑澤家吃晚飯，而下班後的超市約會也變得理所當然一般。  
在和安達交往之前，黑澤對料理僅僅只是有興趣，閒暇之餘也會看看網路上的食譜然後自己動手做，偶爾份量做多了也能打電話邀請姐姐來。和安達交往以後，黑澤很感謝自己不知不覺間精進的廚藝，能讓他看到安達笑容的一切事物都值得感謝。他喜歡看安達吃到好吃的食物時眼睛閃閃發亮，也喜歡他專注看著自己說：「好好吃。」  
現在，他喜歡安達努力思考晚餐想吃什麼皺著眉頭的模樣和想起炸雞塊時的幸福笑容。

在兩人經過蔬果區時，如寶石般的草莓吸引了安達的注意力。  
「黑澤，你想吃草莓嗎？」  
「好啊，買一盒吧！」  
「你家有沒有煉乳？」  
安達邊問邊將草莓放進購物籃裡。  
「冰箱裡還有半條。」  
發現安達語氣裡的喜悅，黑澤忍不住開口提問：「你很喜歡草莓嗎？」  
安達像是回想起什麼美好的回憶，漾起一抹溫柔的微笑。  
「小時候的煉乳是裝在罐頭裡，而且要用開罐器在上面打洞把煉乳倒出來，對吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「在我小時候，媽媽會把剩不多的煉乳罐頭放在火爐上，當煉乳變成咖啡色時就變成我很喜歡吃的奶油糖。」  
黑澤可以想像得到那種甜膩的味道還有小時候的安達緊緊盯著罐頭焦急地在火爐旁等待的樣子，不禁笑出聲來。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒事，只是覺得喜歡吃奶油糖的安達很可愛。」  
黑澤覺得有股溫暖且柔和的情緒在心裡，像山丘上吹過的一絲微風。  
像這樣一點一點的從生活裡的片段認識以前的安達，不知道為什麼讓自己更喜歡他了。不知道安達以後還會和他分享什麼樣的回憶，而他們又會一起創造什麼樣的回憶，黑澤想到這裡不禁對往後的日子感到期待並發自內心的感到幸福。黑澤偷偷地看向安達，如果很久很久以後能跟他一起回憶彼此擁有的幸福回憶就好了。

到了肉品冷藏櫃前，黑澤一邊挑選炸雞塊要使用的雞腿肉，一邊回想家裡冰箱還剩什麼食材能煮配菜。  
「黑澤，炸雞塊做起來會很麻煩嗎？」  
「不會啊，只要將雞腿肉依序用薑泥、蒜泥和一些調味料醃漬後裹上太白粉，先用低溫炸一次，再用高溫炸到表面變金黃色就完成了。」  
「要分兩次炸嗎？」  
「炸第一次是為了煮熟雞肉，第二次是讓外表更酥脆更好吃。」  
安達像聽課的學生一般，認真的點點頭。  
離家後，安達在大學期間也學會一些簡單的家常料理，但是比較複雜的料理他仍需要尋找網路上的食譜和影片，再加上只有一個人份量的食材很不好掌握，讓他開始工作之後幾乎都是吃外食解決三餐。自從和黑澤交往後，去他家吃飯的次數越來越頻繁，而他很喜歡黑澤的料理，每一道都很美味，也很喜歡黑澤每次都會詢問自己想吃什麼。安達覺得如果自己說隨便都可以之類的話，黑澤也能煮出一桌豐盛的晚餐，但是安達不喜歡那樣，他想讓黑澤感受到自己很期待吃晚餐和很喜歡他煮的每一道料理的心情，所以一定會跟他說自己想吃什麼。  
「安達，配菜吃涼拌高麗菜好嗎？」  
「好啊，這個季節的高麗菜很好吃呢！」  
「說到季節，已經有竹筍了呢。」  
黑澤在蔬菜區拿了幾樣蔬菜放進籃子裡，看到一旁貼了特價標籤的雞蛋便拿了一盒。

挑選好需要的食材後，在前往結帳的路上，安達順手拿了一包花粉專用的口罩。黑澤一邊看著收銀機上跳動的數字一邊將刷好條碼的東西裝進購物袋。  
「好像不小心買太多了。」  
安達看著黑澤和自己手中分別提的兩個袋子。  
「那安達明天要不要再來我家吃飯？」  
「好啊。」  
兩人並肩走出超市，前往黑澤的家。  
帶著一絲暖意的風吹來，落日的餘暉將天空染成淡淡的粉色，讓人聯想到櫻花可能快開了，春天就快來了。

END

黑澤一隻手提著購物袋，一隻手牽著安達。  
「吶，安達，我雙手提的東西要多少錢才能帶回家？」  
安達默默地將雞蛋上的特價貼紙貼在黑澤手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在迎接粉粉的春天之前要先逛一下超市，畢竟吃飯最重要！！讓安達吃飯更重要！！！
> 
> 2 Mar 2021

**Author's Note:**

> 日劇結束後，黑澤和安達一定在他們的世界裡繼續生活吧，抱著這樣的想法，我才寫下了這系列的日常文。更新不定期，但以節日或季節活動為主，希望大家會喜歡這種隨性的文。


End file.
